Ikar the Black
The half-orc now known as Ikar the Black was once a decorated Karrnathi officer during the Last War. However, since the war's end, he now heads up Ikar's Salvage, a team of mercenaries and laborers (including warforged and Karrnathi undead). Ikar's Salvage searches the Mournland for lost treasures, selling former Cyran equipment. History The Last War The half-orc known as Ikar was a citizen of Karrnath, and like most Karrnathi, he joined the army during the Last War. While fighting on the front likes, Ikar was wounded during a Cyran push on the city of Atur. Ikar's wounds turned out to be lucky ones: he was in the infirmary on the Day of Mourning, and had he been stationed at his assignment, he would have perished with his comrades. Ikar's Salvage After the end of the Last War, Ikar started up Ikar's Salvage, a salvaging operation originally run out of Karrnath. Ikar and his team travel into the Mournland, looking for the lost treasures of Cyre. He then ferries his purloined goods back into Karrnath, where he sells them through his various connections, including the Karrnathi government. A large amount of his retrieved goods are actually purchased by Prince Oargev, the exiled ruler of Cyre. In fact, some of the inhabitants of New Cyre hold him in high regard. However, rumors say that he sells his most expensive relics to the Order of the Emerald Claw. Ikar's Salvage is very small in number: Ikar only employs about a dozen or so employees, mostly warforged, though he has been seen with minotaurs, eladrin, hobgoblins, and tieflings. He also makes use of Karrnathi undead in his salvage operations. Ikar has hand-picked each member of his operation, and they rank amongst the finest soldiers, scouts, artificers, and laborers. His team is highly skilled, and use high-quality tools and vehicles, including elemental-powered barges and land carts. Once operating out of Karrnath, Ikar the Black now operates out of a mobile camp stationed along the western side of the Cyre River. He and his salvage team prefer to operate in previously-inhabited areas, forgoing the wilderness of the Mournland. His team has made many excursions into the former capital of Cyre, Metrol. Ikar still holds property in Karrlakton, as well as a place in the Gatherhold. Appearance & Personality While Ikar the Black may look professional, he is also ruthless. He has been known to kill "claim jumpers" or others who have gotten in the way of his Mournland operations. He frequently makes benefit of the fact that the Mournland has no laws, and thus has never been openly accused of a crime. While Ikar once had loyalties to the nation of Karrnath, those loyalties have disappeared when King Kaius III made peace with the remaining nations. Since then, Ikar works with a number of people, including Kauis' enemies: the Order of the Emerald Claw. However, the only creature Ikar feels loyalty to now is the Empress Donata. Ikar will secretly supply Donata with supplies in her bid for power. References Category:People Category:Half-orcs Category:Karrnath Category:Soldiers Category:People from Karrnath Category:Inhabitants of the Mournland Category:Veterans of the Last War Category:Fighters